Mission: Seduce and Subdue
by BlUe-EyEd-NiNjA-of ThE UsA
Summary: Mission: Seduce and Subdue has been set into motion. Our favorite Konoha kunoichis find themselves at a hoe-bar in the land of Wave searching for the infamous Akatsuki. They plan to atract then attack,but what they dont plan on is possibly falling in love
1. Lets Play Hard to Get

Mission: Seduce and Subdue

Fan Fiction

It was another day, another embarrassing moment, and another mission. It was now that the Kunoichi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves thought Tsunade must have been drunk when they received this mission, but like any good kunoichi they did as the were told.

Mission:

Seduce and Subdue.

They were to go to the land of Wave and from there to the local bar. Where they would sing, dance, and take out the Akatsuki, who were rumored to be spotted there. Sakura, TenTen, Ino, and Hinata had made it to the land of Wave two days earlier and were now preparing to go on stage, in what the average slut would wear. Not to mention the many drunk and sex deprived men waiting for the innocent girls.

"Ino! Why do your boobs have to be so freaking big!" Sakura yelled as she attempted to clasp the, very small, and very revealing bra type thing. Ino and Sakura had finally gotten over Sasuke and were the best of friends like old times now. But like any 16 year old girls they were both boy crazy. They were both very strong now, more so Sakura, but Ino was right up there with her.

"Well its not my fault, your just jealous that your small, and underdeveloped breasts could never measure up to mine, hmpf" Ino said smirking at Sakura, who she new was fuming

"Whatever" Sakura said finally getting it to hook

"Is this even legal?" TenTen asked as she walked past the two idiotic teens. TenTen was now known as the "Weapons Mistress of Konoha". True to her nickname she knew every weapon there was and how to use it. Her aim was perfect. She also was an expert on poisons and ways to use her weapons with poisons.

"Um, I don't think so. Isn't the legal age like 21?" Hinata asked. She was no longer the shy girl who no one noticed anymore. No she had blossomed into an outgoing, social butterfly. She didn't stutter and her love for Naruto had died out over time. She became stronger, with the help of Kiba and Shino, her team mates. She no longer needed to be protected by her teammates. She was fully capable of taking care of herself.

"ha I can see it now. "Four under aged teen girls snuck into the local sex hole and were unmercifully raped within a inch of there pathetic, boyfriendless lives" Ino started

"Ino, you have such a twisted mind!" Sakura said as she pulled on a pair of lace mini shorts.

"Maybe you should get therapy" Hinata said clasping her silk lavender bra with jewels hanging from it.

"And maybe you should shut the f-" Ino started

"Okay, okay! Ladies, we must present ourselves with pride!" TenTen said from the corner of the small dressing room. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata looked over at TenTen and began to laugh like hyenas.

The reason? TenTen was wearing a ton of make up. Her two buns she wore were now in a spikey do. And as for what she was wearing, a pale green corset with a push up black bra and black mini shorts with green lace leggings and a pair of black stilettos. She looked like a slut.

"If you can present yourself with pride in that, then I'll go out with Naruto" Sakura said looking TenTen up and down.

"Ugh, whatever" TenTen said blushing

"What do yal think of this?" Sakura said as she pulled up her light pink corset with a built in hot pink push up bra. She then pulled on some thigh length 5 inch heel boots. Her hair was in the "Messed up" do with random strands everywhere. She too had a lot of make up on.

"Its cute, well for a whore at least" Ino said

"Well you not much better sweetie pie" Sakura said looking at Ino who had on a purple bra with silver dangles. She had on a black mini skirt and silver stockings with knee high purple 6 inch heels. Ino's hair was in a high pony tail with that one piece of hair she usually wears down, pulled back forming the poof on her head.

"UGH! What ever forehead girl!" Ino yelled

Hinata was wearing the lavender silk bra with dangle jewels. She had gray tight, tight pants that hugged every last curve on her lower half. Two purple straps came up from the pants and over her shoulders and did a cris cross down her back. She had on lavender stilettos for shoes and her long hair was in a side pony tail.

"Okay girls, you will be going out in two minutes" a guy said knocking on the dressing room door.

"OKAY" the girls said

"Introducing 4 very special hot mama's from the Land of Fire! Cherry Blossom! Mistress T! Lavender Angel! And the very blonde, and very cute, Miss Piggy!" The guy announced the girl's nick names and then music began to play. The walked on the stage and began to dance seductively.

TenTen:  
Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

Hinata:  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

Hinata:  
He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  


Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

Every girl:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

TenTen:  
What What, What what  
Hinata:  
ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

TenTen: yea yea yea yea

Ino: He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens  
yeah

Every Girl:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

TenTen and Sakura:  
yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes  


4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
bottle case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Real Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

Sakura:  
hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more

Ino:  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

Hinata:  
Sleepin' the grey flannel life  
Sakura:  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more

Every Girl:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

New grl who just walked on stage:  
Cherry Blossom...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Miss Piggy... (Lady Marmalade)  
Mistress T...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  


Lavender Angel...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here...

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...

And the music faded away and every last man cheered and wolf whistled the girls. The girls were sweating from dancing and singing so much and the other girl who had joined them looked fine. She was wearing a blue halter v neck top with a red bow tied around her waist and a green mini skirt and purple boots. Her hair was in four different spiked ponytails and she looked like she was maybe 18 or 19.

"Looked who showed up!" the announcer called out. "Lady Fan!" he yelled and every yelled

"Lady Fan?" Sakura said looking at the girl

"Hey everyone! Didn't these girls do awesome! How bout a round of applause!" Lady Fan yelled and everyone clapped some more.

"oh look at the time! Me and my girls have to go but we will be back tomorrow!!" Lady Fan said as she waved and walked off stage with the other four girls following her.

They went back stage and into the dressing room and the four 16 yr olds stood there looking at the older woman.

"Long time no see girls" Lady fan said turning to look a them

"Who are you?" Ino asked. Lady fan began to remove all the make up on her face with a towel and then she looked at the girls. The four girls gasped but then ran over to the girl and gave her a hug.

"TEMARI!!" they all yelled

"Yup! The one and only!" Temari said hugging them back

"Its great to see you!" Hinata said

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed

"you too" Temari said as they let go of her

"it really is awesome to see you, but why? Why are you here?" TenTen asked Temari who smiled

"To find out about the Akatsuki and take them out" Temari said as she began to change her clothes into normal clothes along with the other girls.

"huh? But that's our mission" Ino said

"Actually, I've been spying on them for about a year now. You girls are my back up. I was sure Lady Tsunade told you" Temari said and the girls shook their heads

"She didn't tell us that anyone else was doing this mission." Hinata said

"Well, Gaara actually sent me here, but Lady Tsunade promised that she would send you four here as my back up after a years time." Temari said and the girls nodded in understanding.

"Oh okay. So what all have you found out?" TenTen

"They LOVE to watch a girl dance, but she has to have muscles. They only like strong girls. They leave when a skinny little wimp walks in. Also don't talk to them, they will come to you in time" Temari said

"okay, so we are strong, nothing to worry about there. Has any of them approached you?" Ino said

"Yes, the immortal one, Hidan. He was trying to get me in bed, but I turned him down. You cant go easy on them, you mustn't rush into things. We all need to get into there base together or its all over for us." Temari spoke

"Alright, but how?" Sakura asked

"Spark their interest. If one of them likes you he will let you know"

"How? What do they like, what makes them find interest in a girl?!" Ino asked

"chill, tonight there is a after the show party, it starts in 15 minutes. They are bound to show up. News travels fast around here, and news of four, sexy cute, new hoes travels even faster. Lets go and you can find out for your self." Temari said standing up

"Okay awesome!" the girls said as they all stood up

"How do we look?" Hinata asked

"Fine, now lets go" Temari said and they all left the dressing room.

**Okay now I interrupt to tell you what they are wearing.**

**Ino-**

**She is wearing a purple tank top with a cream hoodie over it. She was also wearing a jean mini skirt with cream lace poking out from the bottom. And a pair of purple stilettos.**

**Hinata-**

**She has a black bikini top with lavender fish net over it. Tight jeans and combat boots were next.**

**TenTen- **

**She has a green sports bra type shirt with a black open jacket. Some black caprices and converse **

**Sakura-**

**Black mini skirt and light pink leggings. Light pink tank top with hot pink sparkles' at the top of the shirt. And hot pink stilettos .**

**Temari-**

**Red tank top with purple obi type thing and green leggings with a blue skirt.**

**The end…**

They walked outside the club and headed down a long lit street, laughing and giggling about different things.

"So, Temari, what all did that guy say to you?" Sakura asked

_Flashback…_

"_Hey Kakuzu, check out that chick over there, seriously" Hidan said looking over to Temari as she talked with some other girls on stage_

"_Yeah, what about her?" Kakuzu asked his partner as he also looked at Temari_

"_She is sexy, and I want what she as to offer. I'll be right back" Hidan said as he left the group of Akatsuki and headed towards Temari_

"_Anyway, and I was like oh no you didn't" Temari was saying to some girls_

"_Hey babe, my names Hidan" Hidan said as he walked up o Temari and the other girls. They all looked at Hidan and said to Temari._

"_He's cute Tema-Chan, you go girl" And the other girls left Temari, who was blushing madly, to talk with Hidan _

"_Um, hey, the names Temari" Temari said to Hidan_

"_Temari, ay? I like it, and you wanna know what else I like?" Hidan asked Temari, who blushed a deeper shade of red. He got closer to her and put his mouth to her ear._

"_What?" she asked timidly_

"_You" he said. She could feel his warm breath on her neck._

"_Haha, maybe some other time. I've some where I need to be, but until that time" Temari said as she pulled away from him, but then quickly planted a kiss on his cheek. She turned to leave him when his voice stopped her. "We __**will **__see each other again, and when we do we __**will**__ finish this" Hidan said smirking, she smiled back and then walked away to find her friends._

_End flashback…_

"You kissed him!" Ino shouted

"on the chee-" Temari started

"YOU KISSED HIM!" Ino shouted even louder

"Yes, why is this such a shock to you? its my job! Remember Ino! We do this kind of stuff all the time!" Temari said glancing off into a dark ally. Ino and the other girls quickly caught on

"Yeah, I know, but still you know we aint allowed to!" Ino said

"I know, but he was just too irresistible. He made me feel warm inside, I would LOVE to be held in his arms after some hot and steamy sex!" Temari said and the other giggled

"Yeah, totally. I wish a guy would come along, just one nice strong guy, and make me feel loved and not used after sex" Sakura said

"We are hoes, nothing more than pleasure providers to needy men. You girls better get that in your heads and fast. Or it will be hell to pay." Hinata said shaking a finger

"Aw, Hina-Chan? Why did ya have to ruin the moment" TenTen said and they all giggled down the street and to the club.

They walked into the club. Many girls were on the dance floor dancing to really loud music. A couple of guys stood at the front door begging the security guards to let them in. Occasionally a lucky man, or should I say horny man, had his name on the list and was allowed in. The girls showed the guards there ID cards and were able to go in and join the others out on the dance floor.

"Okay girls! Don't lose yourself to the alcohol or this is finished! Have a good time and look for the right guys! Or rather be where they are when they are looking for the right girl!" Temari said as she ran over to the bar and began to shoot whisky

"So much for losing your self to alcohol" Hinata sweat dropped

"Yeah, and she is the responsible one." Ino agreed

"Okay girls! See yal later! I'm hittin the dance floor!" Sakura said as she ran onto the floor with a lot of other girls and guys.

"Yeah, I'm going to go join Tema-Chan at the bar!" TenTen said as she ran over to Temari

"Okay, so its just you and me Hinata, lets go do something, like, MAKE OUT WITH SOME HOT GUYS!" Ino said happily as she ran off to find some cute guys.

"Well, its just me, might as look out for the Akatsuki" Hinata said as she began to wonder around

2 hours later….

"Girls!" Sakura called out looking for her friends as she walked off the dance floor.

"I'm here Saku!" Hinata called out as she walked to Sakura

"Good! Where is Ino, TenTen, and Tema?" Sakura asked as they both now looked for their friends

"Um, we could check the bar for TenTen and Temari. Ino said she was going to go and make out with some hot guys." Hinata said and they headed for the bar

"And, I was like, Nooo youuu bitchhh" a drunk Temari was telling some equally drunk men

"Temari! What are you doing!" Sakura yelled

"Oh, hey Saku! Come and join the party!" TenTen said as she took another swig of beer

"NO! Tema, TenTen! We are leaving now!" Hinata said as she pulled TenTen away and Sakura pulled Temari

"Let go bitch!" Temari said as she yanked away from Sakura

"Jeez, chill out Temari. We need to leave, your drunk and so is TenTen." Sakura said

"Whatever" TenTen said, and the two girls quickly fainted

"Ugh, they are soo immature." Hinata said. The two sober girls held them close and began looking for Ino.

"INO!" Hinata yelled

"INO PIG!" Sakura yelled

"FORE HEAD GIRL!" Ino called out and then came running over to them

"Ino, come on, were leaving. Tema and TenTen are drunk" Sakura said

"We cant leave!" Ino said

"Yes we can! And we are, come on" Hinata said

"No, I mean the Akatsuki is here" Ino said in a hushed voice

"What?! Are you sure?" Sakura asked looking around

"Yeah, they are over at the lounge chillin with some sluts in bra's and underwear. They are like gods to these hoes, and a lot of other men. All the girls want to be with them. They only call out ones to them that are pretty. And none of them are, so if we maybe go over there then we might get called." Ino said

"better idea! If we don't act like love sick puppies, and hang out together and be unique then they might call us!" Hinata said excitedly

"Okay awesome! Lets go over to the other lounge and chill, and just have a good time" Sakura said and they all went over to the other lounge.

"I can heal Tema and TenTen so that they can act normal and know what's going on around them." Sakura said as they sat down on the fluffy seats.

"Not a good idea Saku, they ARE very skilled ninja, they might sense your chakra" Hinata said

"Oh, yeah. Ugh why did Temari and TenTen have to get wasted!" Sakura said

"I don't know, but maybe they will snap out of their drunken trance soon" Ino said with a doubtful smile

"Maybe, but don't get your hopes up. Oh look! One of the guys are looking straight our way! Act normal" Hinata said excitedly as she and the three sober girls turned around to face the wall. They started to talk about things and giggle every now and then.

With the Akatsuki…

"Hey guys, check out those five chicks at the other lounge, hmm.." a blond member said looking at the five kunoichi

"Wow, sexy much?" A fish like man said just noticing the girls

"Hey, I know that blonde one with four pony tails. She owes me a night of fun!" Hidan said pointing a finger at Temari

"The one with pink hair is very interesting" Itachi said in a mono tone voice glancing over Sakura

"Yeah, none of these hoes are pretty, but those! Gorgeous, lets go get them, hmm?" The blonde asked his friends.

"No! let them come to us!" The human fish said looking at the giggling girls

Back with the girls…

"Ugh! They are looking straight at us! Why won they make a move??"Ino said impatiently

"Girls, I have a plan. Lets just play hard to get. They are obviously interested in us, cause if they weren't they wouldn't be undressing us with their eyes. Lets just leave! They'll be looking for us and might come to the clubs." Sakura said pretending to laugh

"Great idea, Saku. Lets go!" Hinata said

And with that, they carried their drunken friends out of the club and headed to their apartments.

Akatsuki….

"Dammit! They left!" Hidan growled

"Yeah, nice plan fish-face! 'I know! Lets just let them come to us!' what were you thinking, hmm!" Deidara scoffed

1


	2. We're Screwed

**!!A/N!! (That means LISTEN UP! Or I will stuff you in a suit case and feed you nothing but sour skittles and Mountain Dew for the rest of your suitcase-A-fied life.) Okay, sorry I haven't update in like FOR-freaking-EVER. But, the reviews have inspired me to get off my lazy bum and write the next chappies! Yay! Ha ha… **

**As some reviewers have pointed out, Hinata and TenTen don't have a pairing, not an obvious one, so ive decided to put it to vote! **

**The catch is, it can be ANYONE. Any character from Naruto you like ha. So let me know via PM. **

**Also, I have inserted an OC, as much as I dislike it. LOL, but nothing permanent. Lemme know what yal think of this chapter!!**

**-Blue Eyes.**

Chapter Two: We're screwed

The three sober girls had managed to drag their not so sober friends back to the apartment complex they were staying in, with minimal attention. By minimal, I mean there were _only _like ten guys wolf whistling and calling out to them for some fun. But, no worries, Ino took care of them all. "Finger up" she would say to her friends and then flip all the horny guys off.

When they arrived home Sakura immediately started working on Temari and TenTen trying to get them to regain consciousness. Ino started cooking dinner and Hinata brewed some tea.

Now all the girls were sitting in the living room. TenTen and Temari were drinking tea and taking aspirin in hopes of ridding themselves of a major hangover. Ino was painting her toenails while Sakura was putting on a facial mask. And as for Hinata, she was sitting on the big white fluffy chair reading a book.

"Good god, that's the last time I drink myself into oblivion" TenTen said taking a deep breath

Temari scoffed and rolled her eyes at the younger girl. "You are such a wuss, not me! That was the best fucking tequila I've had in a while!" Temari said with a wide grin, remembering the drinking contest she got into with some of the macho men at the bar.

TenTen giggled, seeing what Temari saw from her point of view. "I'm sure you'll never be challenged again, Tema. That was hilarious!"

Sakura sighed, shaking her head in disapproval. They could be so immature sometimes, she thought to herself while brushing her teeth in the kitchen sink. "Okay, I'm off to go change into something more comfortable and then I'm headed off to bed." She said, walking towards the hallway and then to the stairs. "_Please, _please go to bed at a reasonable hour."

Sakura walked down the hallway then into the last door to the right, her room.

As the beautiful young pinkette walked into her room she began undressing to take a shower, she needed to wash the stress away. Sakura hopped into the chrome shower, sighing in contentment; they had fabulous showers for some downtown hotel. She grabbed here pink blossom shampoo and began to scrub her head, for some reason she felt unclean. She began to scrub harder until her skin was rubbed raw and red all over.

"Get a grip, Sakura" said girl whispered to herself, slipping out of the steaming shower and wrapping a link pink towel around her naked body. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out the proper clothing for the night and then quietly slipped into her bed.

Sakura stared out her closed glass balcony window. The night was dark and endless, and very cloudy—it would rain soon. Closing her eyes at the soft pitter patter of new falling rain, Sakura went into a dream-filled sleep.

--

Hinata, being the sensible young woman that she is, decided that, after the fourth bottle of sake she watched her comrades down, she would just head up to her respectable bed and pray to God that her highly intoxicated friends made it to the bathroom in the very least when they woke up.

"Goodnight Ino-Chan, Temari-Chan, and TenTen" Hinata called down the stairs to her passed out friends.

Once the sweetest Hyuuga was in her room she took a relaxing bath then quickly fell asleep in her bed.

--

7:00 AM

The birds twitter-pated and the squirrel scrunched their tiny little noses as the happy elf sang a happy song about flowers and smiley faces and buttercups and pie and---

BEEP!

"TEMARI! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS UP OR WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!!" Ino screeched, kicking said girl in the butt, sending her into the nearest wall.

"WTF PIG?!" Temari yelled back, throwing a lamp at Ino's head, which she barely dodged due to her sluggish state of hangoverness.

Hinata and Sakura came rushing in the living room from the bathroom with curlers and crimpers in their heads to see what the ruckus was about. What they saw shocked them all…

Temari was cowering in fear at Ino's drunken wrath in the corner of the room. Ino held the lamp Temari had thrown at her over said girls head, threatening to smash it on her bunned head.

TenTen was in the kitchen, ready and waiting sipping her black coffee while watching her two kunoichi friends.

"Temari get ready! Ino, you too! We cant be late for this studio practice, we only have so much time to make up a new dance for the song Daisuke picked for us." Sakura said walking back into the main bathroom with Hinata to finish getting ready.

"We'll be ready in 10 minutes, Saku-Chan" Ino said evilly, giving Temari a terrifying look. "Right, _Tema-Chan?"_

--

The 5 kunoichi arrived at the studio they would be working just on time to not be late.

A man with greenish hair and big orange eyes glared at them as they walked in. The girls, not sure why so much hate was directed at them, set their duffle bags filled with their equipment on the ground next to a wall length mirror.

"Hello, Daisuke-san." Sakura greeted politely to the still glaring man.

"Hello, Blossom-chan." Daisuke said curtly, nodding at Sakura.

No one knew what was going on with their mole. Daisuke had been their connection to Konoha and he was acting as if they were his worst enemies.

Temari, being an advanced kunoichi knew something was up instantly but kept her oblivious façade unaltered.

"Daisuke-kunnnn" Temari purred walking up to said man and began rubbing his shoulders. Daisuke tensed immediately at Temari's deliberate movements. Her hands lingered at his neck and collar bone, her breath skimming his jaw. She nipped at his ear and with a growl she began to whisper to him, eyes closed.

"Daisuke-kun, your being a meaniee. Is something _wrong_, Dai-_kun" _ Temari asked in a cute voice, but her implications were clear. Something was very wrong, and all the kunoichi could tell. Their informant was being very suspicious and they didn't like it. Temari was daring him with her hands to lie to them.

Daisuke's expression changed, turning softer, melting into Temari's deadly touch. "A very influential group of young men are coming here today to watch the newest performers," Daisuke said looking over the girls'.

'The Akatsuki' All the kunoichi thought at the same time, resisting panic to flood their faces.

"They would like to watch you girls today, they are interested in what you have to offer," He said gesturing their bodies with his hand.

"They find this business to be very profitable and might be interested in purchasing the Bar and the Studio." Daisuke finished, watching all the kunoichi before him.

The girls all nodded, scrambling for coherent thoughts.

"Well, if they are coming today then we need to get to work on a routine!!" Ino exclaimed, panicking.

Everyone knew what she meant.

A routine: an escape plan.

They didn't have the proper backup! Their weapons hadn't arrived from Konoha yet, they were just getting stationed. They needed more time. They needed a clue as to what they had to deal with.

"Um…" Daisuke hesitated, feeling Temari stiffen. "They are already here"

They were screwed.

**OKAY. What did yal think? I KNOW its super short and I'm sorry but I'm having serious writer block! Lol. Be critical and harsh, I need to shape up I know. **


End file.
